


Petons a diari

by Kathee_HDS



Category: L'espantaocells i la senyora King, Scarecrow and Mrs. King
Genre: Anhel, Desig, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Missions encobertes, Mutual Pining, Petons, Pining, Primer petó, Undercover, existeix una paraula en català per dir Pining?
Language: Català
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathee_HDS/pseuds/Kathee_HDS
Summary: Un (o més) petons a cada episodi
Relationships: Amanda King/Lee Stetson
Kudos: 1





	1. El primer cop

El paquet li cremava a les mans. En Lee sabia que només li calia pujar al tren i entregar-li al seu contacte, però amb els matons trepitjant-li els talons si pujava al tren posaria en perill no només la missió sinó la vida de l'altre agent.

  
En aquell moment va veure una dona en gavardina caminant cap a ell. Li va cridar l'atenció per la seva completa i absoluta normalitat. La típica dona de familia, de mitjana edat i fàcilment oblidable.

  
Atansant-se a ella va decidir posar en pràctica una tàctica que mai li havia fallat.

  
Fins aleshores.

  
La dona no volia saber-ne res del paquet ni d'ell, un desconegut, així que el temps emprat en donar-li les instruccions estava essent més un problema que un ajut.

Després de l'enèsima negativa en Lee va veure que se li acabava el temps i, prenguent-la per la cintura, la va pujar al vagó on s'havia de produïr l'intercanvi.

  
La va agafar de la gabardina i va repetir, tan fort com es va atrevir:  
"Recorda, és per a l'home del barret vermell!"

  
De l'estrebada la dona va perdre l'equilibri, i els seus llavis van xocar sobtadament, més per accident que amb passió. Però en Lee no havia arribat on era desaprofitant ocasions.

  
"Que tinguis bon viatge, estimada! Truca'm quan arribis!" Va dir, i veient que no hi havia rastre dels seus perseguidors va esprintar a través de les vies.

L'Amanda estava dempeus allà on el petó l'havia deixat quan finalment aquell home estrany va ser caçat i apallissat davant la seva mirada atònita, amb el nas enganxat a la finestreta del tren mentre aquest arrencava.

  
"Ai mare, quin embolic..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He vist que no hi ha cap fic de l'Espantaocells i la Sra.King en català i he decidit posar-hi remei. Espero que t'agradi, no crec que arribi a més d'una persona així que gràcies per passar per aquí!  
> Tinc moltes ganes d'escriure el petó del següent episodi!


	2. El veïnat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si fas veure que estàs casat has d'actuar com un home casat, Lee

En Lee va sortir de la cuina repartint una altra ronda de daiquiris de maduixa, esquivant convidats amb tanta destresa com si fóssin bales.  
Quan només quedava un daiquiri a la safata es va plantejar de prendre-se'l ell -Em mereixo un descans i una mica d'alcohol si vull sobreviure-, es va dir. Però quan estava a punt de dur-se la copa als llavis l'Amanda l'hi va prendre i en va fer un bon glop.

"Ei, aquesta era per a mi!" va dir en Lee, una mica emprenyat.  
"He establert contacte amb la Harriet" li va respondre en veu baixa l'Amanda, abans d'alçar la veu per sobre del rebombori general. "Oh, perdona estimat, però si el vols tastar me l'hauràs de prendre de les mans!" i en va prendre un altre glop, deixant amb prou feines un terç de la copa.

Veient una oportunitat de fer un bon teatre i afiançar la seva posició com a parella ben avinguda, la va prendre de la cintura i li va dir "No necessito beure'n per tastar-lo" i, conscient que la majoria dels veïns els miraven de reüll, li va plantar un petó que es va allargar més del que el teatre requeria. Les mans de l'Amanda es van posar sobre el seu pit, i va ser aleshores quan li va poder prendre la copa i per fi tastar de primera mà el daiquiri, mentre la gent al seu voltant aplaudia i xiulava. "Això és fer trampes, Lee!" "A la guerra i l'amor tot s'hi val, nena!".

No ho admetria mai, però el segon tast va ser decebedor, en contrast amb el primer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anava a fer el petó a l'escena de la baralla per les cortines de la cuina, quan es donen la mà i es miren intensament i l'Amanda diu "S'ha de fer un petó quan..." i en Lee respon "Sí, és veritat" I se'n van cadascun pel seu costat, i aleshores en Lee li diu "Saps una cosa?" I l'Amanda es gira en plan oyoyoyoy tota neguitosa i ell li diu "M'agraden més de color blau" I se'n va i tot és super incòmode perque clarament allà hi havia d'haver petó i els guionistes del '83 ens fan patir fins i tot ara.


	3. Si els pensaments matéssin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despertar de la hipnosi amb un petó - Tothom ho volia veure!

L'Amanda va obrir les portes de l'hotel i va envaïr la recepció com un huracà.

Va intentar cridar l'atenció del personal de recepció, però ni tan sols la van mirar. Se li acabaven les opcions, i el temps. Al costat de l'escala va veure un rètol amb la informació que li calia, així que va enfilar-se escales amunt, saltant-les de dues en dues, preocupada pel Billy i en Lee.

Un cop va arribar a la porta de la sala de conferències, dos agents li van intentar blocar el pas, però es va esmunyir entre ells i va empènyer les portes. Estava preparada a fer el que calgués per a alliberar en Lee del control mental, però quan va arribar davant seu, el coi d'ànec no feia cap so, i a ella li era imposible de recordar les paraules.

En Billy no parava de cridar el seu nom, i tan bon punt el rellotge va tocar les dotze va veure com en Lee treia la pistola i es va llançar per sobre la taula a fer-li un petó, la única distracció que se li va acudir que no fos fotre-li una bufetada -cosa que mai li faria, és el seu company!-. Però en Lee seguia treient la pistola.  
Per sort, l'ànec va caure al terra i va començar a parlar, i l'Amanda va repetir les paraules als llavis de'n Lee, els seus ulls fixos en la seva mirada buida.

"L'èxit arriba de mica en mica."

I per fi va parpallejar, recuperant els sentits emboirats, i finalment adonant-se dels ulls de l'Amanda, fixos en els seus, i del seu alè contra els seus llavis -mullats?-.

L'Amanda va sortir corrents de l'habitació, balbucejant no se què de sortir d'un pastís, i els fets dels darrers dies li van passar davant dels ulls, com una pel·lícula. En Lee es va fregar els ulls, amagant la cara rere la mà que, fins fa un moment, apuntava un revòlver al seu millor amic.

Gràcies a Déu per l'Amanda King.


	4. Si els pensaments matéssin (post)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquesta escena té lloc l'endemà, ja que al final de l'episodi en Billy li diu que té hora per a l'hospital al matí a primera hora.

La recepció de l'hospital estava pràcticament buida quan va arribar en Lee. Només hi havia una infermera rere el punt d'informació, fullejant uns papers.

“Bon dia, sóc el senyor Stetson, tinc una cita per a una revisió mèdica completa?”  
“Passi al fons, a la saleta d’estar. Una infermera vindrà en breus a buscar-lo i li donarà la roba d’hospital i la primera dosi de pastilles”.  
“Més pastilles? Creia que eren només per ordre del Doctor...”  
La infermera va aixecar la vista i, en veure en Lee, va posar els ulls en blanc. 'Ell una altra vegada no, si us plau'.  
“No, les pastilles són part del tractament normal. Si us plau, passi a la saleta, ja el cridaran. SEGÜENT!”

En Lee va picar un parell de vegades al mostrador i es va allunyar, en direcció a la màquina de cafè, a per a una segona dosi d’esmorzar líquid.

“Bon dia, Lee!”  
“Ei Amanda. Estaràs amb mi durant aquesta tortura?”  
“I tant, el senyor Melrose m’ha ordenat que no et tregui els ulls de sobre! Vaig dur l’uniforme a la bugaderia i aquest matí abans de venir he passat a recollir-lo, i aquí el tenim!” va respondre, assenyalant la bossa que duia als braços.  
“Perfecte. Vols un cafè?”  
“No, gràcies, he esmorzat abans de dur els nens a l’escola, dos ous i una torrada de pernil i formatge. He pensat que si t’he de mantenir a l’hospital, necessitaré totes les forces que pugui!”  
“Vaja, gràcies.” D’un glop es va beure tot el cafè, i es va girar cap a la seva companya:  
“Amanda, jo…” 

“El senyor Stetson?” va interrompre una infermera.

“Sí, som nosaltres”  
“Ah, senyora Stetson, aquí té. Prenguin l’ascensor a l’habitació 217, i si us plau asseguri’s que es pren les pastilles, el seu marit té fama de fer-les desaparèixer sota el coixí o rere el llit.”  
“No em sorprèn gens.” Respongué l’Amanda. “No pateixi, m'asseguraré que se les pren totes.”  
“Perfecte, la doctora estarà allà en mitja hora per començar les proves.”  
“Moltes gràcies!”

“Així que, senyora Stetson, oi?” En Lee va preguntar en sortir de l’ascensor a la segona planta.  
“No és la primera vegada, Lee”, respongué l’Amanda, obrint a la porta 217, i aguantant-la oberta per a ell.  
“Ni en serà la última, segur.”  
En Lee va seure sobre el llit i estava deixant les pastilles a la tauleta de nit quan la mà de l’Amanda va agafar-li el canell.  
“Lee. Les pastilles” li va dir, amb veu de mare  
“Amanda. No les penso prendre” li va respondre, tossut.  
“No és una opció, Espantaocells. Va, totes de cop i després un glop d’aigua, no et penso perdre de vista fins que te les hagis pres.”  
En Lee va obeïr, i li va ensenyar el gotet de les pastilles buit.  
“Apa, ja està. Contenta, senyora Stetson?”  
“A veure, obre la boca”  
En Lee va amagar les pastilles sota la llengua i la va obrir.  
“Ja t’he dit que me les he pres!”  
“A veure a sota?”  
En Lee les va moure al paladar i li va ensenyar sota la llengua també.  
“Ja veus que no les amago enlloc, Amanda. Estàs satisfeta?”  
“No.” li va respondre, i el va agafar del coll de la camisa, plantant-li un petó de pel·lícula, amb llengua inclosa.  
En Lee li va posar els braços a la cintura i la va abraçar, aprofundint el petó i tragant-se, involuntàriament, les pastilles.  
El petó va durar més del que l’ardit requeria, però quan es van separar per a respirar l’Amanda va mormollar “Missió acomplerta”, i en Lee va esclafir a riure, sense deixar-la anar. 

"És el protocol estàndard pels voluntaris?" va sospirar, mentre recuperava l’alè, el front de l’Amanda reposant sobre el seu.  
"Només pels pacients més difícils"  
"No sé si és un càstig o un incentiu..." la veu de'n Lee tremolava tant com les mans de l'Amanda, ara planes sobre el seu pit per intentar recuperar l'equilibri.  
"No ho posem a prova, Espantaocells..." va respondre, empenyent-lo cap al llit. "Va, gira't i no miris!"  
"Què faràs?"  
"No t'he de perdre de vista, per tant m'hauré de canviar aquí mateix. Però si et gires, l'hospital serà el menor dels teus problemes, rebut?"  
"Alt i clar, Senyora Stetson" i es va girar, mirant a la paret. "Això vol dir que em miraràs mentre em canvio?"  
"No seria la primera vegada", va respondre l'Amanda a través de diverses capes de roba.  
"Ni la última, n'estic segur".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquest ha sigut més difícil de col·locar, per això he trigat més. En comptes de ser una escena intermitja és un tag.

**Author's Note:**

> No hi ha cap fic de l'Espantaocells i la Senyora King en català, em sembla increïble!  
> Intentaré de fer un capítol per episodi, ja veurem com surt!


End file.
